


Trough the fire and flames

by Teli



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, artist on tumblr sans mezon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teli/pseuds/Teli
Summary: Exportation de fanart NSFW suites à la nouvelle politique Tumblr.il m'a été inspiré par la fanfic du meme nom. (d'ailleurs auteur d'origine, si tu préfères que je le change, n’hésite pas à me le signaler, je poste un peu dans l'urgence là, avant que mon billet saute là bas)





	Trough the fire and flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeoGoldSaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoGoldSaint/gifts).




End file.
